Back in time
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are both dealing with their growing feelings for each other, and if that isn't hard enough, Lucy and Natsu's kids from the future show up! Ash, Lia and Kacey Dragneel. Drama ensured. Rate T for minor use off language. Tell me if you think the rating is unfair. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Rowen.
1. accidents and confessions

**OMG! My first FT fanfic! Yay! I'm a real NaLu supporter and I found this pic on deviantart and I just couldn't resist.**

**(/art/Dragneel-Family-322803454) I suggest you look.**

**PS.: In this story Natsu and Lucy are 18**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**?'s POV  
**"Kacey!" I yelled as I frantically looked around me in the hope of spotting a blond girl. I was alone and scared, not for myself but for the girl.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I wanted to scream when I heard his voice, "Calm down Lia, it's me.".

I turned around to find a pink haired boy standing there, I hugged him and said "Ash thank god. Have you found her yet?".

He shook his head and looked down "I knew we shouldn't have let her come with us. She wasn't ready.".

I looked at him and said "She's 13.".

We continued to look for her when we found a small cottage. In hope that she might be there we went over and knocked on the door. Suddenly a very nice looking old lady came out, she looked surprised to see us.

"Oh dear, what are you two young ones doing in the forest at this hour?" she asked.

I answered her "We're looking for our sister. We were on a mission and we got separated. Have you seen her? She has blond hair in two ponytails, wears a-".

"Does she look like this?" the old lady asked before turning into a perfect replica of Kacey. I was to shocked to answer.

She turned back and said "I'm a transforming mage. Well, was that her?".

I nodded and the old lady pointed in a direction "I saw her walk by. She went that way.".

I thanked the old lady and me and Ash ran into the direction she pointed out.

After 10 minutes of running we found a cave. We were sure she was in there so we went in and after another 5 minutes of walking we ended up in the most beautiful we had ever seen.

Trees and plants every, flowers in all of the colors know to men. But what really caught the eye was the waterfall, not only was it beautiful, but the water went up!

And there in front of the water fall was Kacey.

"Kacey!" I yelled at her. Shocked by the sudden appearance of her brother and sister, Kacey turned around a little bit too quick. She slipped and fell into the water.

Me and Ash went over as fast as we could. I looked at the water but no sign of Kacey. I began to cry hysterically at the thought that my little sister had drowned.

Ash was panicking, I have never seen him so scared in my life. He was bending over the edge to see it clearer, maybe a little too much because the next thing I knew he fell and dragged me with him. I felt the cold water and then… nothing.

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting at the bar enjoying a strawberry milkshake and looking at the people at fairy tail. It was one of those days, fights, drinking and Erza eating her strawberry cake.

Natsu and Gray were fighting again, but Erza stepped in and they immediately stated that they were "best friends".

I giggled and smiled lovingly at the pink haired idiot without realizing it myself, but as if god hated me I suddenly heard giggling behind me. Turning around to see 4 females smirking at me.

"Look at what we have here. Our little Lucy is growing up, she's in love." Cana said with a smug expression. I blushed and said "W-what?!".

Mira leaned over the bar and said "Oh come on Lucy, two people that spend so much time together are bound to fall in love. It's human nature.".

It was no obvious to me that they were talking about Natsu. I rolled my eyes at the infamous matchmaker and said "How would you know? I doubt you human yourself.".

Then Levy, my "so-called best friend", decided to make it ten times worse "But Lucy, you told me Natsu sometimes sleeps in your bed. With you in it.".

'_I hate you.'_

Shocked by what Levy said Cana spit out the bear she was drinking, Lisanna fell of her chair and Mira fainted. I glared at Levy who was no laughing her head off.

After they all recovered from the shock and Mira had regained consciousness, they all started asking her for details.

After explaining that it was just an innocent sleepover and nothing more they all looked at each other and back at me and said nothing.

I sighed and said "Ok, so maybe I like him a little, but I wouldn't call it love. I mean sure, he is a great friend and he cares a lot about me. And, ok, He's not bad looking. I guess you could say he is very good-looking.

He's strong and brave, and I love the way he smiles. He has the most amazing eyes, strong and dangerous yet kind and filled with childish joy. I love the fact that's he's always there to protect me, that he will always be there for me. I love… him.".

Shocked by my own words I said there quietly, repeating every word I said in my mind.

I heard sniffing and looked at the 4 girls to see that Levy, Mira and Lisanna were quietly sobbing and Cana smirked and said "You got it bad girl. Didn't we tell you?".

I looked in front of me and said "Oh my god. I… love Natsu. I can't believe it. How can I face him now? What if he doesn't feel the same way? This will ruin our friendship.".

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I thought of what was going to happen now that I knew my feelings for the pink haired dragon slayer.

Suddenly I felt a three pairs of comforting arm wrap themselves around me and I looked up to see Mira, Lisanna and Levy all hugging me.

I smiled at them and decided that everything would be ok.

**Natsu's POV**

Erza really beat us up good this time. Me and Gray were sitting at a table with Happy, Gajeel, Macao and Gildarts.

We were talking about some stuff when I suddenly noticed Lucy was talking to Mira, Cana, Levy and Lisanna, and she didn't look so comfortable.

"What do you think they're talking about? Lucy doesn't seem to like it there." I said.

Gray snickered and said "Why? You're worried about your girlfriend?".

I shot up from my chair and yelled "What?!". A dark red blush covered my face.

They all looked at me and grinned. I sat down on my chair, still blushing. I hoped they wouldn't go on about it, no such luck.

"When are you gonna tell her you love her?" Macao asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. If I was drinking something I would have defiantly taken a spit-take.

"I don't love her!" I said. They all looked at me in a "Suuuure you don't" kinda way.

I scoffed at them and crossed my arms across my chest. "Everyone knows you love Bunny girl, only you two don't seem to realize it." Gajeel said.

"We are just friends, nothing more." I told them, not that it helped anything.

"You seem to be awfully close for two people who claim they are "just friends"" Gildarts spoke with amusement.

"Aye! They even sleep together sometimes." Happy told them.

"What?!" all of them yelled. I raised an eyebrow at their reaction and asked "What's wrong with that? We're friends, she doesn't mind.".

Happy turned to me and said "Actually she does, she always tells you not to do that and then kicks you out of the bed, but you do it anyway.".

I rolled my eyes and said "I don't understand why she's being so difficult about that. We're friends.".

Gildarts yelled "Natsu! You can't treat a lady like that!".

"But her bed sleeps much better!" I whined.

Gray shot up from his chair and asked "What does that have to do with anything, flame breath?!".

I shot up form chair as well and yelled "About why I sleep in her bed of course! Are you deaf, ice stripper?!".

"You wanna go?!".

Just as we were about to fight we felt an evil aura behind us and quickly sat down.

The guys realized they misunderstood. "Don't you like anything about Lucy?" Gray asked.

I looked at him as if he had grown a extra head and said "Of course I do, I like a lot of things about her.".

"Such as?" Macao asked. I thought of all the things I like the things I liked about Lucy.

"She's strong, brave and caring. She is a great friend and she's always there for us. I like how she always freaks out at missions 'cause it's really funny. She's also a great author.

I like it when she cooks for us, it makes it look like were a real family. I like it when she smiles at me, or when I make her laugh.

I like going on mission with her. And I really like it when we're in on the train and she lets me lay my head on her lap and she starts brushing her fingers though my hair.

I like her eyes, and her hair. Oh yeah, and I really love her scent, she smelt like vanilla and strawberry. I love lying in bed with her cause she always snuggles up to me in her sleep, especially during the winter.".

After I finished they all looked at me with smiles on their faces, even Happy.

"Bunny girl's sure got you wrapped around her finger." Gajeel laughed.

'_Me? Love Lucy? That's insane.'_. Looked over at Lucy and I saw her smile that beautiful smile. A love-sick smile appeared on my face. _'My Luce.'_.

My eyes widened and I shook my head _'What the hell was that? No. I don't love her. I can't. She's my partner, my friend.´_.

I looked back to Lucy and she turned to me and smiled before turning back to Levy. I smiled.

'_Actually, I kinda like the sound of that. My Luce._

**Oh my god! I did it! I can't believe it! Please review, favorite, follow and all that jazz.**

******VERY IMPORTANT!****  
This is just a test chapter. I want to see if you like it. If you do I will try to update soon, if not I will first finish my other unfinished stories. **

**I already have 2 fan fictions in progress so I can't update often. There will be times that I will not update at all for an extended period of time. So don't get mad if I don't update every 2 weeks. **

**You have been warned. **

**XXX Love D.**


	2. The kids description

**I thought I should make a chapter about how the kids really are. If you look at the lowest part of the cover picture you see 7 people including Lucy and Natsu. On the left you see 3 people, they are the ones in this story.**

Ash Dragneel:The boy most on the left  
**Age:** 18  
**Personality:** His personality is a lot like Natsu's. He's goofy, aggressive and he cares a lot for his family. When he's on mission though he's a lot more serious, because of an incident that happened some time ago (Will be explained in the story). He is very protective of his sisters and especially Kacey, he never allows her to go on missions with him and Lia. He and Kacey argue a lot because of his protectiveness.  
**Magic:** Fire magic and celestial magic.  
**Keys:** Gemini, Scorpio and Taurus.  
**Team:** Team Flame key  
**Partners:** Lia and (new) Kacey

**Lia Dragneel:**Girl third to the left  
**Age:** 16  
**Personality:** She very kind, caring and cheerful. Her personality is very similar to Mira, but she is in ways different. She a little shy, naïve and trust's people easily (to the annoyance of her brother). She can be a little motherly when it comes to Kacey (and the twins). Kacey and Ash are not just her siblings, they are her best friends. When Kacey and Ash fight over the fact that she's never allowed on missions with them she's always the peace maker.  
**Magic:** Fire magic and Control magic (she can play other people like puppets).

**Kacey Dragneel:** Girl second to the right  
**Age:** 13  
**Personality:** She's suborn, has a temper and she often underestimates danger. She gets in trouble a lot, and fights a lot with others (namely her brother and Sky, Gray and Juvia's daughter). Whenever she gets into trouble she refuses to let others help her, she sees it as a sign of weakness. She hates it when people look down on her and she will do anything to show others how strong she is.  
**Magic:** Celestial magic  
**Keys:** Aries and Leo (Loki)

**That's it. I hope you guys didn't mind me putting this in. I will come with a new chapter soon. Promise.**


	3. Day of surprises

And here's another chapter!  
I had some nice reviews and a few great people follow or favorite. Anyway, on with the story. And by the way, PLEASE REVIEW! A few reviews always make my day. So please! Make me a happy girl!

Lucy's POV Everyone was doing their own thing and I decided that I should go to the market since I was pretty sure that Natsu and Happy had eaten all of my food. I actually hoped I could sneak out without Natsu noticing it. After everything that happened I just needed some time to alone. Once I had managed to escape to guild hall, I walked towards the market while going over the grocery list in my head. My mind always kept drifting back to Natsu one way or another. "Ugh! I have to stop think about him!" I said to myself. "Thinking about who?" I heard a voice behind me say. Oh no. I knew that voice. Turning around I saw Natsu standing behind me. We stared at each other for a while. Knowing that I love him makes me look at him so differently. "No one." I said to the fire dragon slayer. I turned around and started to walk again, then I realized that Natsu was still following me. "You just left like that, I was worried." He said. My heart skipped a few beats and my face heated up. I managed to keep a straight face and said "I just remembered that I needed to do some shopping.". Natsu smiled and said "Great, I'll help you!". I stopped in my tracks and said "Actually Natsu, I really wanted to go by myself.". His smile dropped and he looked sad, "Oh. Ok." He said. I felt a pang to my heart when I saw his face, he looked like a kicked puppy. "You know what? You and Happy eat 90% of the food that I buy, so why don't you just come with me." I said. His face lighted up and a smile spread on his face. I suddenly realized something, "Natsu, where's Happy?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and started to walk. "He, Charles, Lily, and Wendy went fishing, so it's just us." He said. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying 'cause, let's face, he was holding my hand! Not like the other times he did that, where he would drag me along. It was gentle, his hand was warm and soft. It felt right, like my hand was made to be in his. I gave it a little squeezed it lightly and looked at his face to see he was blushing. He started to walk, still holding my hand. I walked next to him and for most of the walk we were both quiet. I have never seen him like this, it was weird. "Natsu, is something wrong? You're unusually quiet." I asked. I was it me, did I do something? He seemed to snap out of his dream state and looked at me.

Natsu's POV Oh god she's so cute. Right now Lucy was looking at me with so much innocence it was hard for me not to kiss her. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go" I smiled. We walked to the market and Lucy pulled me to one of the food stands. That was the start of a very long shopping spree. I sat down exhaustedly. My feet were sore and my back was killing me from all the stuff I was carrying. I looked around and saw that I had sat down at a nice little café. Luce came to sit at with me and an exhausted sight escaped her soft pink lips. "Well, that was all I think." She said, seemingly proud of herself. I looked at the 12 shopping bags loaded with articles, it was a bit much, even for my standers. I was about to open my mouth when a waitress walked up to us, "Can I help you?" she asked, with a polite smile. I Lucy and I looked at each other and she said "Orange juice please.". The waitress scribbled it down and looked at me. "A glass of hot sauce thank you" I said to her, earning me a weird look. Lucy rubbed her temple and said "Don't ask.". "Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said before turning around. Just as she was about to walk away she turned back and said with a smile "You guy make a cute couple by the way.", and with that she walked away. There was only one word to describe the situation, awkward! I was looking away with an intense blush on my face. When I sneak a glance at Lucy I saw that she was blush as well, she was looking at her lap. She's always so cute when she's flustered. Then the waitress came back with our drinks, "One orange juice." She said as she put the glass in front of Lucy. "And one glass of hot sauce". She walked away again and me and Lucy were once again left by ourselves. To break the silence I asked "Eh, Lucy? Do we really need this many food?". She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "Oh I see how it is. For you it's never enough food, but when you have to carry it yourself it's suddenly overdone.". She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. I was glad the awkwardness was gone. I smirked and said "If that's how much you normally buy then I'm not surprised you're so heavy.". "I'm not heavy!" she yelled. I looked at her and waited for her to go on, but then she sat down calmly. She grabbed 2 of the shopping bags and put them on her lap, "This is how much I eat in a period of two months, the rest is all yours and Happy's stuff.". I looked at the two bags in awe and asked "You actually buy food for us?". She chuckled and said "I figured that since you guys eat my food anyway, and I don't wanna starve, I'd buy for you guys too. I thought of it 4 months ago.". I felt a little touched that she would do that for us, especially since it's so much. "Where did you get the money?" I asked after she had put the bags away. She smiled proudly and said "I went on a few solo missions.". "What?!" I asked shocked. She seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst and said "I did a few solo missions to earn some extra money. What wrong?". I felt weird, like animal going wild. "What the hell were you thinking, going on your own?! Are you crazy?!" I yelled, not caring about the other customers. She looked scared and speechless, but then she found her tongue back and yelled back "Why are you being like this?! Why are you suddenly freaking out so much?! You think I can't take care of myself?! Am I that weak?!". I immediately regretted the words I had said (or yelled). "No, Luce I-" I was cut off by Lucy "Forget it! I'm going home.". She put the money for the drinks on the table and took out one of her keys and summoned Virgo. "Virgo, can you take all these bags to my apartment please?". "Of course princess. Punishment now?" the stellar spirit said. Lucy was already in a bad mood but that really showed when she yelled "NO! No punishment!". Virgo and the bags disappeared and Lucy stormed off. I ran after her and tried to apologize to her, but every time she just shrugged me off. I noticed the sun had already started to set, leaving a beautiful view. I ran ahead of her and blocked her path. I grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't get away and said "Lucy please. I'm sorry, I really am. You're not weak and I know that you can take care of yourself, I'm just… worried.". She stared at me and asked "You exploded and you yelled at me because you were worried?". I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Yes. Lucy, don't you know how worried I am even when you are with me? I don't know what I would do if I lost you Lucy." I said, taking a step closer. She looked at me in shock and I still looked at my feet, but when I looked back at her I was trapped. We looked deep into each other's eyes, and the world around us seemed to fade. My hands were still on her shoulders, to anyone it would look like we were a couple. Suddenly, like our bodies were moving on their own free will, our face inched closer together. Still locked in each other's eyes we slowly started to close the gap between us. Closer and closer. Inch by inch. Until our lips met, in a soft, gentle, loving ki- BOOM! We jumped apart and looked at where the loud noise came from. When we found it we were frozen. A boy that looked exactly like me! There were 2 more people, a girl with the same hair color and a purple and white dress and a younger girl with blond hair in 2 long pigtails, a blue top and dark blue shorts. Suddenly I noticed that the boy had a Fairy tail mark on his shoulder just like me. The blond one had a fairy tail mark as well, blue on the left side of her stomach. Who were these people?!  
Did it live up to expectation? I hope you guys liked it! Please review! 


	4. What the hell!

**Chapter 3 everyone! I hope it's good. Review please!**

**Lia's POV**

My head.

It hurts.

What happened?

"I think she's waking up" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly to see who the voice belonged to. It was a young, dark blue haired girl. She looked like Wendy-nee, like, a lot. But she was too young.

I shot up, but instantly regretted it. Everything was spinning and my head felt like it would explode.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy.".

I looked up and saw a very beautiful, white haired girl. Aunt Mira?! No. No way. No way this is aunty Mira. She's too young!

I looked around and I was shocked beyond believe.

There in the room stood younger versions of uncle Gray, aunty Erza, aunty Levy, aunty Lisanna and

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUDGE?! MOM AND DAD?!

I let my head fall back on the pillow and closed my eyes. Trying really hard to make sense of the whole situation I suddenly realized something.

"Kacey!" I yelled, shooting up from the bed once again. Everyone jumped in surprise. I looked around the room, but when I couldn't find her tears welled up in my eyes. Oh please don't tell me she... died.

They looked at me with confusion written all over their face, but I didn't care. Then the white haired girl asked me "Sweetie, can you tell us your name?".

I looked at her, but instead of answering her I asked "Where's Kacey? Where is she?".

She looked like she was thinking, but then said asked "Blond girl? Pigtails?".

I nodded. She smiled and said "So that's her name. She's fine, she's downstairs. She was so worried about you two that she didn't say a word. Do you want me to call her up here?".

I sighed in relief and nodded. After Mira had sent all the people away she opened the door. Kacey came running in and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Lia, are you ok?" she asked me. I chuckled and said "Apart from the dizziness and the headache, I'm fine.".

I looked around the room to make sure we were alone and asked "Hey Kace, have you noticed that the people here look like the people back home, but younger?".

She looked down and said "Uh…Well…We are home.". I raised an eyebrow and asked "Kacey, what's going on? You know something, don't you?".

She bit her lip and looked back at me. "Well…"

**Kacey's POV (Flashback)**

Man, I felt like I had been hit by one of aunt Cana's barrels, before she drank from it.

Walking out of the infirmary I was greeted by stares, how annoying. I wasn't known as one of the sweetest girls in earthland (a description that suited my sister much better), but with such a raging headache as this, you don't wanna piss me off.

I sat down at the bar and everyone continued to stare at me. I was getting really annoyed here.

"If you got something to say than say it! If not stop staring at me, it's annoying!" I yelled. They all looked away.

I sighed and turned back to the bar, getting the fudge scared out off me by the sudden appearance of a white haired female. She kinda looked like aunt Mira. No, she looked a lot like aunt Mira. More like an exact copy, only younger.

I didn't realize I had been staring at her until she asked "Why are you staring at me like that?".

Waking up from my thoughts I looked around, only to see more familiar faces. Younger, but definitely familiar. I was getting scared, and it takes a lot to get me scared.

I slowly turned back to the barmaid and asked "Where am I?". She smiled and said "You're in Fairy tail.".

I looked around again and asked "And… What year is it?".

She looked confused and said "It's the year X792 of course.". I nearly fell off my chair.

"SAY WHAT?!".

_**End flashback**_

**Lia's POV**

"… and that's what happened" she finished. I sat there, mouth wide open.

"SAY WHAT?!"

She looked down and said "We traveled back in time.".

Wow. Shocking.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I choked out. Kacey's eyes widened, "You just swore. You never swear!".

I was about to say something when I heard groaning from the other side of the of the curtain.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the curtain, to discover my brother waking up. I was ashamed to admit that I had sort of less forgotten about him.

He opened his eyes to find us standing there. "Ash! There you are!" I said smiling.

He pouted and said "You're so mean Li! You forgot about me didn't you?!". Me and Kace sweatdropped.

He's the oldest, yet he still acts like such a child. I sighed. Oh well, he's a son of his father is what Mom would say.

He looked around and smiled and asked "Hey, when did we get back? And why are we in the infirmary?".

"You catch on quick, it took me ten minutes to figure that out." I said. Kacey leaned over to me and whispered "You're really underestimating the amount of time he spends here.".

Ash got of the bed and was about to walk towards the door when we stopped him. "Ash wait! There's something we have to tell you. I don't really know how to tell you this, but… well… we…".

He looked at me in confusion and asked "We what? You guys are acting so weird.". He gave a big grin, one he definitely got from dad, and walked out the door.

I sighed and looked at Kacey.

Oh well, he'll figure out soon enough.

**Ash's POV**

Why were they acting so weird?

I walked down stairs and sat down at one of the bar stools. Aunt Mira came over. "I see you woke up. I'm glad you're alright. Here, drink this". She put a glass of water in front of me.

I smiled at her and said "Thanks aunt Mira.". I took a sip and ignored the weird looks she was giving me.

After I finished the water I started looking for Marcus (Gray and Juvia's oldest son, same age as Ash) so I could have a good fight, but when I couldn't find him I figured he was just on mission. But soon I noticed Sky wasn't here either, and neither was Eva.

That was strange, since Eva was uncle Gray and aunt Juvia's youngest daughter, and at the age of 4 they surely wouldn't let her go on a mission.

When I looked closer I could see that aunt Erza's children weren't here as well, Emma, Tyler, Liz and Millie.

None of the children seemed to be in the guild today. When I saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza sitting at one of the tables I walked over to them.

"Uncle Gray, where are Marcus, Sky and Eva?" I asked the him. They all gave me weird looks and uncle Gray asked "Who?".

I raised my eyebrow and said "Your kids.". He spit out his drink and yelled "My what?!".

Aunt Erza stood up from her seat, walked over to me and asked "Who are you?". I gulped at her deadly glare and asked "What? What do you mean? You know me.".

She let me go and said "Look, all I know is that you look almost identical to my friend here and that you have a Fairy tail mark.".

Everyone was now looking at us now. I looked at everyone in the room and said "Come on guys, don't you remember me? It's me Ash. Ash Dragneel.".

Everyone in the room gasped. Dad stood up from his seat and walked over to me. He looked at me really closely and asked "Are you like my long lost twin brother?".

I blinked and said "What? No. Dad, what the hell?". He backed away and everyone gasped, again. I looked at Mom and asked "Mom? What's going on? Is this a joke? 'Cause it's not funny.".

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Mom?" she whispered.

I looked around again and saw Kacey and Li. I ran towards them and said "Guys, Everyone forgot about us! They forgot about us and about Marcus and Sky and Eva. Even Mom and Dad forgot!". I pointed at Mom and Dad.

Kacey hit me on the head and said "No you dolt! They didn't forget, they never knew!".

I blinked and asked "What? I don't get it?". She rolled her eyes and said "Figures.".

I looked at Li for an explanation and she said "We traveled back in time.".

Oh crap.

**I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was quite good. Please review. I mean it. Please review. It's very easy. **


	5. Telling the guild

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. I was actually planning on making chapter 3 and 4 into 1 chapter, oh well. Please review. **

**Question: Should I put a chapter in here about what live is like in their time, so you guys meet the other 2e generation fairies. Please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Once I have enough blackmail material it will be mine! Whuahahahaha! But until then, no.**

******Kacey's POV**

That guy! He's such a dumbass! How are we going to get ourselves out of this?

"Are you really that stupid?! You didn't notice?!" I yelled at my idiot brother. He glared at me and said "How was I supposed to know?!".

Cue facepalm.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that Mom and Dad are just as old as you!".

And like that we kept yelling at each other, not caring that everyone was giving us weird looks.

**Lia's POV**

I sweatdropped at the way my siblings were acting. I walked towards aunt Erza and apologized.

"I am very sorry for the behavior of my brother and sister, also I apologize for being a bother.".

I turned towards my siblings, who were now quietly glaring at each other, and said "It's time we left guys. Let's go.".

Just as we were about to walk away aunt Erza stopped us and Gramps spoke. "I don't think so. You three literally fall from the sky, you all have the Fairy tail mark, you, Ash was it, bare striking resemblance to one of our guild members, who you suddenly call dad. I think you three own us an explanation.".

The three of us looked at each other and looked back at gramps. "Please forgive us, but we cannot tell you. It might bring a lot of trouble." I said.

Kacey pulled us away and whispered "Look, we're in the past with no idea how to get back. They can help us. Let's at least tell gramps, he might know something.".

Ash and I looked at each other and nodded. We walked back towards the master and Ash said "Can we talk about this in private?".

Gramps nodded and led us to him office. We could feel the eyes of all the guild members burning holes in our back.

Once we were inside and the door was closed I spoke up. "We're sorry for the trouble we caused. The thing is that we aren't from here. Or actually we aren't from now. We're from the future.".

His eyes widened, but then he frowned and told us to go on.

I sighed and said "My name I Lia and these are my siblings, Ash and Kacey Dragneel.".

His eyes widened again and he whispered to himself "Dragneel.". He looked back at us and we nodded.

"Yes. We are Natsu Dragneel's future children.".

He looked chocked and asked "Who is the mother?". I smiled and said "Our Mom is Lucy Heartfilia.".

Master fell of his desk and yelled "LUCY AND NATSU ARE MARRIED?!". Luckily the office was soundproof, so no one could hear us. We nodded and Gramps did a happy dance.

Once he had regained himself he said "I'm sorry about that. Tell me, how and why are you here?".

We looked at each other and Kacey said "It was an accident. The last thing we remember was a cave, and a really beautiful forest and a waterfall. But for some reason the water went up instead of down.

I fell in and I'm guessing they went after me. That's all I remember from before waking up here.".

Gramps nodded and looked like he was in deep thought. "I'll have Levy look into it. What are you planning on doing while you're here?" He asked.

That's when we realized that we didn't have a plan, no place to sleep, no food and no idea how to get back. "We don't really have a plan." I said.

Gramps nodded and said "Well then, I guess you will be staying with us. Is that alright?".

I looked at the other two as if asking whether they agreed or not. They nodded and I said "Ok, but how will we keep this a secret?".

Kacey stepped up and said "I don't think we can, especially after that stunt that Ash pulled.". Ash glared at her and said "Let it go.".

We all agreed to stay here and tell everyone who we are. After a long talk we decided it was time.

We stood on the balcony and waited for gramps to reveal the shocking truth. Everyone was looking at us.

"I know you brats are all curious who these people are. These people are future Fairy tail members. They have come to the past by accident and we must help them find a way back.".

Gramps looked at us and I stepped up. "My name is Lia Dragneel and these are my siblings, Ash and Kacey. I think some of you have already caught on, Natsu Dragneel is our father.".

A few spit takes, gasps and "I knew it"s later Ash continued.

"We were on a mission when we got separated in the forest. We found a cave and on the other side of that cave was a waterfall. We fell in and that's what must have gotten us here.".

After Ash had finished gramps spoke again and said "They will be staying with us until they have found a way to get back home. Remember, they are family so treat them as such. That's all for now.".

He went back into his office, but quickly turned around and said "Oh and Levy, look up anything you can find on time travel and waterfalls that go up.", and he was gone.

We went to sit at the bar, feeling very uncomfortable under all the staring.

"So you guys are my kids from the future?".

I looked up to see younger Dad standing there. I smiled and nodded. He gave me his signature grin and said "Come sit with us. You can tell us all about the future.".

We agreed and went to sit with them.

**Lucy's POV**

So they are Natsu's children in the future? They look nice. I wonder who their Mom is?

I felt sad thinking about Natsu having a family with another woman, but then I remembered.

"_Mom? What's going on? Is this a joke? 'Cause it's not funny."._

"_Even Mom and Dad forgot!"._

He called me Mom. Could that mean that in the future me and Natsu were… married? And that we had kids? That Kacey girl did look a lot like me.

"Hey Lucy are you listening?". I looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?".

"I said Ash, Lia and Kacey are gonna tell us about the future." He said with a grin plastered all over his face. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked at Lia who was fidgeting nervously and said "We can't tell you everything though. That might affect the future.".

We all nodded and she and her siblings sat down. I was about to introduce myself when I realized they already knew me.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked. Ash grinned and said "Fire magic obviously! And celestial magic.".

Did he just say celestial magic?

Natsu, being the dense idiot that he is didn't think much of it. The rest however, we're all looking at me with big, cocky grins on their faces. I blushed.

It was Lia's turn to answer "Fire magic and control magic.". Wow, impressive. I knew only one person who knew control magic, but I hadn't seen her in years.

"What's control magic?" Gray asked.

"It's an ancient magic that allows a the user to take control of your opponent's body." She said.

Erza stood up and said "I would like to see it.". Lia's smile dropped and she asked "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.".

She nodded and said "I'm sure. Don't worry about me.". Lia stood up as well and said "Ok. If you're sure.".

She nervously stood in front of the almighty Titania. "Li, be careful." Ash said. Wow, personality switch, he looks a lot more serious. Lia nodded and she took a deep breath.

She raised her hand and… nothing. Nothing happened. Suddenly swayed her hand to the left and Erza along with it. Then she went up, down, a loop and back on the floor.

Erza, who was panting heavily looked up at Lia and said "You're holding back. I want to see what you can do, so don't go easy on me.".

Lia looked at her with doubt. Suddenly she made her hand into a fist and Erza fell onto the floor screaming in pain. It was a strange sight indeed, to see the mighty Titania like this.

Lia let her hand fall to her side and Erza stopped screaming. She stood up and gave a weak smile.

"Impressive.".

They sat down again and Lia said "That was one of the forms of control magic, it's also the only one I've been able to use so far. I'm still training. I hope to gain the highest form, which gives you the power to control someone's mind.".

Natsu smiled proudly and said "That was amazing!". We all looked at Kacey who said "I have celestial magic.". I raised an eyebrow.

Again?

**Kacey's POV**

I saw the look in their eyes. While Mom was blushing, aunt Erza and uncle Gray were smiling. Like, in a creepy way. I think by now they realized who our Mom was.

I didn't really want to hide it, I was just waiting for someone to ask the question.

As if uncle Gray could read my mind he asked "I've got a question. What girl was stupid enough to marry flamebrain?".

I looked at my siblings, Ash nodded with a sly grin on his face and Lia just smiled. I raised my hand and pointed at the blond mage. "Her." I said.

Her eyes grew wide and her face was completely red. How cute. I looked at my Dad and man, I wanted to laugh so hard. He had the same face as my Mom. Even my dense father couldn't ignore this.

"L-L-Lucy i-is my w-w-w-wife?" He asked, stuttering like hell. I nodded and I saw a small smile on my Dad's face. Mom had not said a word and was just blushing furiously. Then she spoke up.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered. Gray called me stupid!".

Mom glared at uncle Gray who was desperately trying to think of an excuse. The three of us laughed.

It might be years too early, but it was still home.

**Natsu's POV**

I'm gonna marry Luce.

I can't believe it.

We're going to get married with three children.

I smiled and ignored what was happening around me.

Lucy, I love you. I'll make you mine soon.

**And there you have it. Chapter 4. I don't know what to think of this chapter. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Gruvia: love hurts

**Hey peeps! Here 's yet another chapter of my story. This is for all you Gruvia fans out there. **

**IMPORTANT!  
I'm changing the title of the story. I don't know what yet, but you'll know by the time I post the next chapter.**

**PS: Can someone tell me how to put a line. You know, between the A/N and the real story. Please tell me.**

**Lucy's POV**

After the fight between Erza and Lia all the attention had gone to team Natsu and the three siblings.

After the shock of the news, that Natsu and Lucy were going to get married in the future, had worn off everyone was listening closely to the conversation.

I suddenly remembered something and asked "Ash, before we knew your identity, you said something about Gray's children.". This caught everyone's attention, especially Gray's.

We all looked at the trio expectantly. Lia nodded and said "Yes, uncle Gray has three kids. One son and two daughters.

The oldest one is Marcus, he's a year younger than Ash. He and Ash always fight. Mom always said that they were a lot like Dad and uncle Gray.

Second is Sky, she's 14, so she's a year older than Kacey. Just like Ash and Marcus, they always fight. She looks a lot like her mother, but her personality she definitely inherited from her father.

And last is Eva, she's four. She is really sweet, but she sure knows how to throw a fit when she's angry, like when her brother and sister go on a mission and she has to stay home.".

"I can relate." Kacey muttered under her breath. Ash, who had inherited his father's strong hearing, rolled his eyes at this.

I smiled and said "So both Gray and Natsu have three kids?". The three siblings shook their head.

"In our family it's the seven of us." Kacey said.

"SEVEN?!" everyone yelled in surprise. Lia held my hands up in a attempt to ease them and said "It's not what you think, what she means is the seven of us including Mom and Dad. It's Mom, Dad, Ash, me, Kacey and Lana and Liam.".

I let out a breath of relieve. Not that I didn't love these kids, but giving birth to seven kids sounded like torture.

Wait, Lana and Liam?

"We have more kids?" Natsu asked. Was he reading my mind?!

Ash nodded with a grin on his face and said "Yep. Lana and Liam, the twins.".

"Twins?" Erza asked. I thought about it and smiled.

Ash nodded and said "Yeah, they're 8. They look a lot like Mom.".

I blushed. It hadn't completely sunk in yet. Me and Natsu having kids? Sure I loved him, but did he love me back? Did I love him to the extent that I would marry him? I knew I loved him, but it was still so new for me.

What about that almost kiss? We were about to kiss! Not that I minded, but still! Ugh! So confusing!

At that moment Mira approached us and asked "I wonder. Who would Gray's wife in the future be?".

I saw the siblings look at each other and Kacey asked "Should we? I mean, what about the effect it would have on the future?".

Lia leaned closer and whispered something in their ears before they nodded and turned their heads back to us.

We all leaned closer.

"Uncle Gray's future wife is aunt Juvia.".

**Gray's POV**

My…Juvia… Wife… WHAT?!

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I sat there, mouth wide open. Not speaking, not moving, not even breathing.

It took me a while to let it sink in, but then-

"I'M MARRYING JUVIA?!" I yelled. The three siblings from the future nodded. I looked at Juvia and to my surprise she was still conscious, she just stood there with in total shock.

I was to shocked to think about what I was saying and said "This is a joke, right? You are just messing with me. There is no way I could marry Juvia.".

That's when I heard sobs coming from the guild doors. I looked see there was no one there.

When I turned to the table I saw Lucy shake her head in what seemed like disappointment.

Once most of the shock had faded we all agreed that there had been enough revelations for today and everyone went back to what they were doing.

_**3 days later**_

It had been three days since I found out I would be marrying Juvia and some guild members had been acting strange.

Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna and most of all Juvia.

They all gave me the cold shoulder and I just didn't get why. Juvia had started avoiding me like the plague, I was getting a little worried.

I kept telling myself that I should be happy because she stopped stalking me, but part of me just didn't believe that.

I looked around the guild. Flamebrain had taken his future son on a mission, Lia spent nearly every minute in the library with Levy in hopes of finding a way back and had forced Kacey to help.

I looked at everyone in the guild until my eyes landed on one of the tables, at that table sat Juvia with Lucy and Lisanna. After we found out that Lucy would be marrying flame breath she and Juvia had become the best of friends.

I was done with it, I had to know what was going on. I walked over to their table and asked "Juvia, can I talk to you, in private?".

Juvia looked the other way and said "Sorry, Juvia doesn't have time. She's going on a mission." before standing up and walking to the request board. Once she had picked out a mission she went over to Mira and then she left.

Once she was out of my sight I looked back at the two remaining girls and saw that they were both glaring at me. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Is she mad at me?" I asked. Lucy slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned while Lisanna rolled her eyes and said "Gee, ya think?!".

Lucy looked at me and said "Look, if you can't figure it out for yourself we're not gonna tell you.". I sighed and asked "Can't you at least give me a tip?".

She both shook their heads and zipped their mouths. I sighed and walked away.

I decided to return home, 'cause I really didn't feel like hanging around here today.

Once I had reached my house I went inside and fell down on the bed. I tried to understand what was going on but I really couldn't figure it out.

I don't get it, first she loves me- she even stalks me- and when she finds out we're going to get married she doesn't know how fast to get away from me. I figured she'd be overjoyed!

Ugh. Why am I thinking about it so much, I should be happy that she leaves me alone. Then why do I get this empty in my heart, it almost hurts. Could it be? Do I miss her?

No. That's stupid. She's just a member of my guild, and as a good guild mate I'm worried about her.

I wonder though, why is so upset? Did I do something? If so, what? And how can I fix it?

I really hate seeing her so sad. You'd think that because of all that stalking I'd hate her, but that is absolutely wrong. I care about her.

She really isn't all that bad, if you look past the stalking and all. She's smart and she's very strong, not Erza strong but still. She's also very passionate, that's something you gotta appreciate in a person. She also cares a lot for her nakama, proven by her actions during the fighting festival.

And she doesn't look bad either, she actually really cute. No, scratch that, she is beautiful. Everyone can see that. She has a smile that can light up the entire room, I love it when she smiles.

I wouldn't mind to be stalked for the rest of my live if it means I can see that beautiful smile every day.

.

.

.

Oh shit.

_**The next morning**_

I was on my way to the guild with only one goal in mind. I had done a lot of think yesterday and I decided that I was gonna that no matter what, I was gonna talk to her. I wouldn't let her get away this time.

I stood in front of the guild and took a deep breath before walking in and looking for the water mage that had haunted my thoughts all the time lately.

I found her sitting with Lucy and Lisanna again. I walked over, but instead of asking her to talk I just grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the guild.

Ignoring her protests I continued to drag her along. I dragged her towards the left side of the building before taking hold of both her shoulders.

I could see she wanted to get away, but with her back to the wall she couldn't really go anywhere. She looked down and refused to look at me.

"You've been avoiding me and I want to know why." I said. She looked uncomfortable.

"Juvia doesn't know what Gray-sama is talking about." She mumbled. Lies. I stared at her intense and said "You do know what I'm talking about Juvia. Ever since we found out we're going to get married you have been avoiding me.".

She lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and said "Juvia was being selfish.". She said it so soft that I could only just make out the words.

I gave her a confused look and asked "What?".

I felt her tremble.

"Gray-sama was so upset over marrying Juvia. Juvia realized she was being selfish. It's not fair for Juvia to push her love down Gray-sama's throat when Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia.".

I looked at her in shock and I saw tears roll down her face. I thought about what she said. Then I remembered.

"_This is a joke, right? You are just messing with me. There is no way I could marry Juvia."._

I'm an idiot.

I pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear "Juvia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was so shocked and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I never meant to hurt you.".

She trembled and sobbed. "It's ok. Gray-sama just doesn't love Juvia. That is not Gray-sama's fault.".

I pushed her away and looked deep into her eyes. I've never hated myself as much as I did when I saw her watery eyes and her tearstained cheeks.

I gently wiped her tears away and said "Juvia, I love you.".

She looked down again and said "Gray-sama is just saying that out of guilt.".

I put my hand on her chin and lifted her head. "No, I'm not Juvia. I really love you. You were always there, following me, watching out for me. I used to find that annoying, but then you were suddenly gone, and I missed you. I missed your smile, your passion, your love. Juvia, I'm sorry, I took you for granted. But now I realize just how much you mean to me.

I love you Juvia.".

Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with so much love. I leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers.

I wrapped my arms around her slender figure and pulled her close to me. One of her hands found their way to my neck, the other was in my hair.

I started asking for entrance and she gladly complied. I let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth before breaking the kiss to breath.

She smiled and said "Juvia loves Gray-sama.".

"So does that mean you'll be my girl?" I asked. And she fainted. I chuckled and said "I'm taking that as yes.".

After 5 minutes she finally woke up. "Let's head back inside." I said.

I grabbed her hand and together we walked back inside. The moment we entered the guild everyone was quiet. After a few seconds everyone started cheering.

"Let's party!".

Everyone was partying and congratulating us. When we finally broke away from the crowd we walked towards the table where Lucy and Lisanna were still sitting, shooting us amused smirks.

When we went the sit at their table Lucy said "About time you finally got your head out off your ass and admitted you real feelings.".

I sent her a playful glare and "You're one to talk.". She stuck out her tongue and we laughed.

**That's it guys. Tell me what you think! And I'm gonna ask again, so please tell me **

_**Question: Should I put a chapter in here about what live is like in their time, so you guys meet the other 2e generation fairies. Please tell me.**_


	7. The future of the Fullbusters

**So sorry! School just started and I've been busy as hell! Longest chapter I've ever written! That's also why it took so long. I wanted to make a chapter about the kids from the future so here it is. Here's a list first: (I'm not putting Lana and Liam in here.)**

**Gruvia:  
Marcus (17)  
Sky (14)  
Eva (4)**

**Jerza:  
Emma (18)  
Tyler (15)  
Millie (11)  
Liz (6)**

**Gale:  
Aiden (16)  
Ace (12)  
Kyo (7)**

**We are gonna do it in that order. First I'll tell you a little about them, and then I'll show you a random day in there lives. Let's begin. **

**P.S: It's gonna be one family at a time. So here's the Fullbuster family!**

**Marcus's POV  
**My name is Marcus. I'm 17 years old and I have 2 younger sisters, Sky and Eva. My mother and father are Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

I'm part of the Fairy tail guild just like my parents. My team is called Ice drop, in the team are me and Sky.

Just like Ash and Lia we work together as a team, but sometimes we go on missions with team Flamekey. That is a little hard sometimes because me and Ash always fight and I get really nervous around Li, who I kinda have a crush on.

I'm a water mage just like my mother, but I have also studied ice-make magic.

I have dark blue eyes and spiky hair like my father but the color is a bit lighter. I'm pretty muscular because of all the training and fighting I do. My fairy tail mark is ice blue on the left side of my ribs.

My best friend was Aiden, who just so happens to have a crush on my sister. One day we got into a huge fight about that, 'cause I mean come on! He's two years older than her and she's my sister! But now I'm cool with it, for the most part.

….

"_WAKE UP!"_

_I put a pillow over my head to muffle the voice of my younger sister. This is how it went every day._

_I got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. After washing-up I got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen._

_A wonderful smell filled my nostrils and I knew that my mother was cooking. I walked over to the table and petted Eva's head before sitting down and glaring at Sky._

_She smirked and just as I was about to say something dad walked in gave mom a peck on the cheek. He grabbed moms hand and looked at it, to which mom rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand away and pointed at the empty chair. _

_Dad chuckled and sat down. He always did that, and none of us understood. _

_He looked at me and asked "And? Are you and Sky going on another mission anytime soon?". I rolled my eyes and a playful smirked spread on my face, "Do you wanna get rid of us or something? If you and mom want some "private time" you can just tell us." I said._

_Mom blushed a million shades of red, dad hit me on the head with the newspaper, sky was laughing her head off and Eva just shook her head with a little smile on her face._

_I smiled and said "I was thinking on going with Flame head and Li. What do you say Sky?"._

_Sky just kept eating her eggs and said "Sure, Ash and Lia are pretty awesome, and I don't have the heart to keep you away from my beloved Lia"._

_I blushed and said "I-I-I d-don't love Lia!". Mom giggled and dad shook his head with a smirk._

_He looked at me and said "Give it up, everyone knows. If you don't tell her soon you'll be too late.". I frowned and said "I have my reasons for not saying it you know?"._

"_What reasons might that be?" Mom asked. "Rejection first of all.". _

_Sky rolled her eyes and said "Like she would reject you. She's head over heels for you, although I don't get what she sees in you."._

_I blushed and continued "And what about her brother? If he finds out that I have feelings for you he'll kill me, and I don't mean one of those fights we have nearly every day. He'll never forgive me for this."._

_Me and Ash may fight every single day, but I still think of him as a friend. Secretly, I kinda look up to him. _

_Dad looked at me and said "But he already knows.". I think my heart just stopped._

"_He knows?!" I yelled. They all nodded, even Eva. "Everyone knows, and I mean _everyone_. Even Uncle Natsu." Sky said._

_I am so screwed! Not only is Ash gonna kill me, but so will his father! I wasn't nearly as scared of what Ash would do to me as I was about Uncle Natsu's protectiveness._

_I started to panic and asked "Why haven't they killed me yet?!". Mom sat down with us and said "At first Natsu was furious about it, but after some time he accepted it. He even said he was kinda glad it was you. It took him a couple of years, but he started to warm up to the idea of having you as his son-in-law. You know he likes you, he already treats you like his son-in-law."._

_I felt a warm feeling. Knowing that Uncle Natsu actually liked having me as his son-in-law made me kinda happy. What about Ash though?_

_As if they had read my mind dad spoke up and said "Ash found out when you were 12. When he first found out he did want to kill you, but eventually he learned to live with it. Just like Natsu he's even a little relieved that it was you, he said that if his sister had to be with someone it better be with someone that could protect her. I'd still watch out though, he's still very protective."._

_It felt great knowing I had their blessing._

_After we had eaten our breakfast he headed over to the guild. Me and Sky had decided to do a mission with Ash and Li._

_When we entered the guild we immediately noticed the Dragneel family. We walked over and I was trying hard to keep my cool._

_They noticed us walking towards them. Li smiled and I lost it._

"_Hey guys." She said with that same beautiful smile on her face. I smiled sheepishly and said "H-hey."._

_Normally I acted really cool, but Lia was definitely my kryptonite._

"_We were wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a mission with us. You and Ash I mean! Not just you. N-not that I would mind if it was just you, but you know-" I kept on stammering until Sky cut me off._

"_You and Ash wanna go on a mission with us?" she asked. Lia smiled and said "Sure! Let's go pick one.". They ran towards the request board._

_I turned around and was greeted by the taunting smirks of my father, Ash and Uncle Natsu. "Really smooth." They all said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and blushed._

_Dad and Uncle Natsu started fighting and when Ash came to stand next to me I was fully prepared for a fight, but instead he just stood there and looked at his sister._

"_She's not gonna wait around forever you know." He said without looking at me. I was surprised and said nothing for a little while. He wasn't usually this serious, but I guess it wasn't that strange seeing as it was about his sister, who he was very protective of._

_He sighed and said "I'm just saying, she's gonna move on at some point, so you better take action before she does.". _

_I looked at Lia and back at Ash and asked "You actually want me to ask Li out?"._

_He frowned and said "It's not that I want it, but she does, and I want her to be happy. Also, I'd rather have her be with a guy I know and always fight with but who I know will keep her save, than with some dude I've never met. You're capable of protecting her, unlike me."._

_I could see the pain in his eyes. It had been years since the incident, but still the memory haunted him. Seeing my friend in pain was hard. We always fought, but we cared about each other._

"_It wasn't your fault Ash. No one could have predicted things to go like they did." I said._

**(A/N: For those who want to know what the incident was, it will be explained later in the story.)**

_He shook his head and said "It was my fault. I was standing right there, and yet I did nothing. I wanted to, but I couldn't."._

_The pain was written all over his face. I got an idea._

_I put my leg behind his and within 2 seconds he was on the floor glaring at me. "Oi Frostbite! What was that for!". We started fighting and after a few minutes almost the entire guild joined us._

_My plan had worked. I figure if I started a fight he would stop thinking about the incident._

_We were all fighting until Aunt Lucy stepped up and yelled "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped fighting and went back to what they were doing. _

_I chuckled at Uncle Natsu who was being scolded by his wife. I wasn't gonna lie, even I had a twinkle of fear for the blond woman. She could easily beat down Aunt Erza if she wanted to. _

_The only reason that my fear for her wasn't as big as it was with some other members of the guild was because she would never hurt me, or any of the other younger guild members for that matter._

**(A/N: I'm planning on doing a sequel of this story, in which will be explained why Lucy is so strong.)**

_Aiden walked over and sat next to me at the bar. He looked slightly flustered and I knew only one person who could have caused that._

"_Dude, it's still a little freaky that you like my little sister." I said. He blushed and said "I'm sorry."._

_Aiden was very quiet and calm. He was very wise and always knew how to fix things. He was, as everyone in this guild says, Gajeel's calm side. I had to agree; when Uncle Gajeel was calm he and Aiden were a lot alike. _

_The difference was that Aiden tried his hardest to avoid confrontation, he never really fought (apart from missions) and preferred to spent his time reading like his mom, or just talking to people. He was overall just a calm, wise and easygoing guy. _

_I shook my head and said "It's ok. Just make sure she's happy. If you can't do that you'll have to deal with me."._

_He chuckled and looked at the Dragneel family. "Who would have thought that the ice cold Marcus Fullbuster was a protective brother? Still, you won't ever surpass Ash."._

_I laughed._

"_Hey Marcus, we found a mission. Let's go." I heard Lia's sweet voice say. I looked at her and blushed. She was currently leaning over and was a little too close for comfort, not to mention the cleavage she was showing. Thank God Ash couldn't read minds._

_I nodded and me, Sky and team Flamekey went off on our mission._

**Sky's POV**

I'm Sky. I'm 14 years old and I have an older brother and a younger sister.

I'm an ice mage just like my father. I try to learn water magic like my mother uses, but I can't seem to pull it off. I want to learn water magic to make mom proud.

I love my dad, but I'm closer with my mom. I look up to her and she is my whole world

I have dark blue eyes just like Marcus. My hair is blue just like my mothers and I usually wear it in a ponytail. My Fairy tail mark is ocean blue on my collarbone.

Tyler is my best friend and for a long time I had a huge crush on him, but I could see that he liked Kacey, who I don't like very much. He was oblivious to my feelings since he only had eyes for her, after some time I got sick of it and I told him how I felt. He told me he just didn't feel the same way and we stayed friends.

I got over my crush and fell in love with someone else, my brother's best friend. He's two years older than me, but we just have this connection.

….

"_Watch out you dumb blond!"_

"_You watch out Ice queen!"_

"_You threw you're drink on me!"_

"_Yeah, because you tripped me!"_

"_You want me to fix that stupid head off yours?!"_

"_Oh bring it on you hag!"_

_And like that it kept going back and forth. Me and Kacey were not on the best terms with each other._

"_BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" mom and Aunt Lucy yelled. I glared at the blond girl and went back to my table where Tyler and Emma were sitting, rolling their eyes at me._

"_Aw. It was just getting good." the Dragneel twins whined right before getting scowled by their mother. I chuckled. I might dislike Kacey (I didn't really wanna use the word hate because she's still my guild mate), but her family was pretty neat._

_Emma glared at me and I said "What?". She sighed and shook her head, "Do you two really have to fight like that every day?" she asked._

"_You saw what she did! She threw her drink all over me!" I said, still soaked._

_Tyler looked away nervously and I knew that whatever he was gonna say would only piss me off even._

"_You did trip her." He said. I glared daggers at him and he gulped._

"_You're only picking her side 'cause you love her." I sneered at my best friend who sunk back in his chair with a blush on his face._

_For a distant I could hear growling and I assumed it was Uncle Natsu. Seriously, he was ok with the son of the person he fights with everyday having a thing for his oldest daughter, but he became murderous when it came to Tyler, a sweet, smart and strong guy, being in love with his second oldest daughter._

_I looked around and I saw Marcus talking with Aiden at the bar. An instant blush appeared on my face._

'_Why am I such an idiot? I'm in love with my brother's best friend! He obviously only sees me as a little sister figure. Oh sweet rejection, I have tasted thou once, I shall taste thou twice. The bittersweet taste of unrequited love lingers still.'._

_No one knew this, except for my mother, but I loved poetry._

_I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked back at me and I quickly averted my gaze._

_When I snuck a glance at the two boys I could see that they were arguing about something. Then, Marcus walked over to me and asked "Hey Sky, wanna come we me and Aiden for some ice-cream?"._

_I looked at Aiden and saw that he felt uneasy. I looked back at my brother and said "No thanks."._

_He frowned and lifted me up before tossing me over his shoulder. "MARCUS! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed and I kept hitting my brother's back._

_He walked towards the guild entrance and said "Come on, let's go get some ice-cream.". As I kept protesting and hitting him we left the guild under the eyes of all the guild members._

'_This guy doesn't take no for an answer.'._

_We were walking through Magnolia as we ate our ice-cream. I had lemon, Marcus had mango _**(A/N: Yuck! I hate mango!)**_ and Aiden had chocolate. _

_I gotta say, this isn't so bad. We were telling stories about missions we had been on and we laughed, it was pretty fun._

_Suddenly Marcus stopped and said_** "**_Shit! I forgot my wallet at the ice-cream shop. You two just go, I'll go get it.". I was about to reply when he ran away._

_Me and Aiden stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before he finally broke the silence and asked "You wanna go eat the rest of our ice-cream in the park?"._

_I blushed at the thought that this was practically a date and nodded._

_We walked to the park and sat down at one of the benches. I saw two girls playing together and I smiled, they reminded me of Kacey and me when we were still little._

_When we were young we were best friends, as close as sisters. We played together every day, but over time our friendship turned into hatred. No one really knew what happened, not even our parents, not even Kacey herself._

_But the truth was that I didn't hate her, not really. I was jealous. I was jealous of her strength. She was so strong, and I was not. When we were playing outside and bullies started picking on us she always stood up for me, while I just cowardly hid behind her. When people tried to hurt me she would beat them up, even if though they were three times as big as her._

_I constantly felt like I was standing in her shadow. _

_A single tear slipped down my face as I remembered the day I officially ended our friendship_

_**Flashback**_

Kacey and I were playing at the park when three rough looking boys walked up to us. They were much bigger than us and they had a mean look on their face.

We just continued playing until one of the boys grabbed one of my pigtails and pulled me up. It hurt, a lot. I tried to fight them off, but I was overpowered.

One of them raised their fists and I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. Instead I felt my pigtail being released from the grip of the older boy.

I opened my eyes to see the boy who was gonna punch me lying on the ground with a bloody nose, while Kacey stood in front of him with her raised fists.

The other two boys looked at her in shock before attacking her.

'Bad idea.' I thought as I saw Kacey change her position.

Just as the boy was close enough did Kacey kick him in the jaw. He lost a few teeth and started spitting out blood. The third boy looked nervous, but still attacked her.

Kacey stepped out of the way just in time and turned around to give him a good kick in a place that daddy says I should stay away from until I'm at least 30.

He fell on the ground and clutched said place. The three boys stood up and Kacey jumped towards. They jumped back and said to me "You're a weakling! Hiding behind your friend like that!".

They ran away, leaving me and Kacey behind. Kacey turned to me and said "Are you ok Sky?".

I didn't answer, I didn't hear her, I didn't notice her existence. The voice of that boy kept playing through my head, over and over.

I'm weak. I can't even protect myself; instead I hide behind my one year younger best friend. I don't deserve to be in Fairy tail.

If only I was more like Kacey, I would be strong and brave. Kacey, she always protected me, because she knew that I was weak. I always stood in her shadow.

"Sky? Are you ok?".

The worried voice of my best friend brought me back to reality. I blinked a couple of time before saying the words that I wish I had never said, the words that would haunt me for years to come.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you! I don't you friend anymore!" I yelled at the shocked Kacey.

She blinked and I could see that she was on the verge of tears. "Sky." she whispered. I stood up and looked deep into her eyes with burning hatred and said "From now on we are rivals.", and with that I turned around and walked away, leaving a very shocked and sad Kacey behind.

From then on everything went to hell. We fought all the time, we yelled at each other and we called names. At first, our parents tried to get us to make up, but after some time they just gave up.

I told myself that I was ok with this, but deep down I missed my best friend.

_**End flashback**_

_I didn't know how long I had been spacing out, but when I looked up at the sky (I feel weird saying it as a word rather than my name) I saw that the sun had already started to set._

_I sighed, Aiden had probably left already. But when I looked next to me I was surprised by the sight of Aiden sitting next to me while staring at me with an intense look. I felt like he could look into my soul._

_Neither of us said a word for the next minute until I asked "And why are you still here?". He remained with that serious look on his face and said "Dad taught me that when a girl is crying you shouldn't just walk away."._

_I raised an eyebrow and my hand went to my cheek. When I touched the wet skin I realized that I had been crying._

_I sighed and said "Well, I'm fine now so you can just go.", but he didn't move. He just sat there, like he had been the entire time and said "No."._

_I raised my eyebrows and asked "No?". I was getting a little ticked of by the intense staring; it was annoying and embarrassing at the same time. _

"_No." he said, still unmoving._

_I stared back at him and asked "Why?". _

"_I'm not leaving until you tell me what's upsetting you." He said, __**still**__ not moving._

_I rolled my eyes and said "That's none of your business.". He still didn't move, which pissed me off to no end, and said nothing._

_I sighed and said "Fine, I'll tell you. Just stop staring at me like that, and start moving a little. I feel like I'm talking to a statue."._

_He shifted his position (thank god!) and said "Statues don't talk.". I hit him playfully on the arm and rolled my eyes, "Know it all."._

_He chuckled and said "Now there's the Sky used to hit me with a frying pan.". I laughed loudly at the memory and when I calmed down I saw Aiden looking at me with an endearing smile. I blushed and asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"._

_He kept smiling and said "This is the first time I've heard you laugh, I like it.". I blushed even more and realized that he was right, I didn't laugh as much as I used to when I was a little kid, and I never really laughed when Aiden was there, which was weird cause he was around 24/7._

_I smiled at him and for a moment we were in our own little world, but then I looked away._

"_So, are you gonna tell me why you were crying?" he asked._

_I nodded and said "I was thinking about Kacey, back when we were little kids."._

"_Oh yeah. Back then you guys were good friends right?"_

_I smiled and said "The best."._

"_I always wondered, what happened that made you guys hate each other?"_

_I sighed and said "My stupid ego happened."._

_He raised an eyebrow and said "That ego has never been a problem before, why was this different?"._

"_I was jealous."._

_He frowned and asked "Jealous? Of what?"._

"_Her strength." I said. _

_I looked back at him and saw the confusion on his face. I stared explaining "Every time people were being mean to me she always protected me. At first I didn't mind, but slowly I started to hate myself for not even being able to protect myself._

_One day when we were playing at the park three boys came up to me and they tried to punch me. I fought back, but they were much older than us and bigger too. But Kacey saved me, again. She beat those guys up and protected me._

_Before those boys ran off they said that I was weak, because I was hiding behind my friend. That really hit me. I became so angry with myself, but in the end I released all my anger on her. I told her I hated her and that I didn't want to be her friend anymore. _

_I hated how she always had to protect me. Is that stupid?"._

"_Yes, it's very stupid." He said. I had to keep my jaw from dropping and said "Well thanks for your honesty."._

_I stood up and was about to walk away when Aiden grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. _

"_We're not done talking so you say right here. You asked me a question and I'm not gonna lie. I'm gonna answer truthfully. If you want that "You're always right crap" you shouldn't have asked me. Now sit down." He said in such a powerful voice that I couldn't help but obey._

_He sighed and said "I need you to answer me this question, did you ever get up and fought next to her?"._

_I was speechless. He was right; I never fought with her instead of against her._

"_Well, no, but… I would have only gotten in here way. I tried to fight them off, but I failed." I said._

_He shook his head and said "You tried to fight them off by yourself, that's the problem. You were just a little girl, you couldn't have beat them without help."._

_I frowned and said "Kacey did. She fought them off by herself just fine."._

_He rolled his eyes and said "Well of course she did, she's been training her ass off every day since she was 4."._

_I raised an eyebrow. This was the first time I've heard of this. "She has? How did you know?" I asked the blue haired teen._

_He chuckled and said "I caught her red-handed. I was up really early 'cause a girl that lived in our neighborhood had lost her dog and asked me to look for it._

_It was 4:30 am as I decided to look at the forest. When I was walking I heard strange loud noises going from an open field in the middle of the forest. I went to check on it and found Kacey crushing huge boulders with her whip, the on her mother gave to her. _

_When I asked her about it she told me that she came to that place every morning at 4 am before her parents were awake to train. She was covered in bruises and scratches. I asked her why she did this to herself and she said that she trained in secret to become stronger."._

_I furrowed my brow and said "But she's already incredibly strong, why would she need to become even stronger?". I asked myself more than I asked Aiden, yet he still answered._

_"I was wondering the exact same thing, but she told me:_

"_**Look at my family. My brother and sister are the famous Dragneel siblings, my father is the almighty salamander and don't even get me started on my mother! I'm a Dragneel, that's a big name to live up to."**__"_

_I was completely blown away. I'd never thought of it that way. No one in the guild ever thought that much about her being a Dragneel (except when it came to the damage she and her siblings caused), she was just Kacey._

_But know that I thought about it, there have been multiple occasions that strangers recognized her as "The middle child of the Dragneel family"._

_And then her parents, they obviously loved her no matter how strong she was, but the fact that they were both (in)famous __**(A/N: Sorry! Couldn't help myself! ;P)**__ mages must have put a lot of pressure on her._

_My parents were pretty well known too, but not like hers._

_I realized something; if I had trained just like her I would have been strong too._

"_One more thing. Ending your friendship because you want her to stop protecting you is kinda useless." Aiden said._

"_What?" I asked. He looked up at the sky (not me ;P) and said "She didn't protect you because you were "weak", she did that because she's your nakama. Best friend, rival or even full blown enemy, she'll always protect you, because you are her nakama. Everyone in the guild would. So if you though ending your friendship would make a difference you were wrong, the only effect it had was that an awesome friendship was wasted."._

_I looked down at my feet and said "I really screwed up. She was like a sister to me, and I pushed her away.". _

"_I know Kacey. Just tell her your sorry and explain why you did what you did and she'll forgive you. She still sees you as a sister, you know? Every time you two fight she looks sad. I think she really misses you." The bluenette explained._

_I smiled at him and said "You think so?". He nodded and smiled back._

_I leaned over to him and gave him a hug. I felt him stiff up, but soon he relaxed and put his arms around me and hugged me back._

_I felt butterflies when I noticed how my petite frame fitted his large posture perfectly. Like god created us for each other, that's what I like to think at least. The hug lasted a minute, after that I felt a little sad as I pulled away._

_I looked at the sky and nearly had a heart attack, it was already dark outside!_

_I jumped up and said "Let's go, before my parents freak out.". I was about to run when Aiden grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry, just tell 'em you were with me."._

_I blushed at the contact and said "Well, let's just go."._

_We walked, still hand in hand, might I add. I didn't really wanna let go, and I guess he didn't either._

"_So… you're pretty deep. Got that from your mother?" I asked. He shook his head and said "No, mom says I got that from dad. He can be pretty deep too, if he wants to."._

_I chuckled and said "I guess that's right. Well, we're here.". We had reached my house and were standing in front of the front door._

_I was about to open the door, but I turned back and looked up at Aiden. "Look, Aiden, thanks. You really helped me today, and it felt great to have someone to talk to. I'm glad we got to spent time together." I said smiling._

_It was already dark and the only light came from the windows, the streetlights and the big, full, white moon. Let's just say, it was kinda romantic._

_He smiled down and said "It was my pleasure. I like hearing about your problem, it's like I got to know you a bit better. I hope you can fix things with Kacey."._

_I was about to say something when he leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. I stood frozen. The place where he kissed me felt warm and my entire body tingled._

_He smiled at me again, but different. His smiles always made me feel warm inside, but this smile sent me to heaven._

"_I'll see you tomorrow."._

_And with that he turned around and walked away. I was still in shock as I opened the door, only to find my father sitting in a chair like he was expecting James Bond. Normally I would have freaked a little, but today I didn't care._

"_Where have you been?" he asked me with a frown. I dreamy smile spread across my face and I said "Oh hi dad."._

_His frown disappeared and was replaced with a confused expression. "Sky? Are you ok?" he asked carefully. I giggled and said "Never better."._

_He looked thoughtful, but then his expression turned into shock and sight anger, "Where you with a boy?"._

_I nodded and he looked murderous, making me worry for Aiden's safety. "Don't worry dad, it was just Aiden. We got some ice-cream and talked, a lot. He really helped me, and now I know what to do tomorrow. Make amends with Kacey. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight dad." I said and before he could reply I had already run up the stairs._

_I fell onto my bed and a love struck sigh escaped from my lips. "It's official, I'm head over heels for him." I whispered to myself._

_I kept thinking about Aiden and Kacey until I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

**(A/N: Just so you know, this was the day before team Flamekey went "missing", so she and Kacey didn't make up.)**

**Eva's POV**

Hi! I'm Eva! I'm 4 and I'm the youngest in our family. I have an older brother and sister whom I love fairy much! **(A/N: I did that on purpose.) **

I'm a water mage just like mommy is. I'm not very good with my magic yet, but I'll get better!

I have dark blue hair like daddy which I wear in pigtails. I have dark blue eyes. My Fairy tail mark is deep blue on my cheek.

I have lots of friends inside the guild, but my best friend is Marcus. Even though he's a lot older than me, he's my best friend in the whole world!

I very smart, that's what everyone says at least. They say I talk and act older than I am, and they are right. I've been to a physiatrist who told me I spoke and acted like a teenager in a little girl's body, but that does not stop me from wearing little girls dresses all the time and acting like a little girl sometimes.

….

_I woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. I looked around the room and fear crept over me, everything was dark._

_I got of my bed and walked into the hall, trying to be quiet. I knew everyone was asleep, but there was one person I could always go to._

_I opened the door that led to my brother's room and climbed onto his bed. I shook him lightly and whispered "Marcus. Marcus wake up."._

_He began to stir and he opened his eyes. "Eva? What is it?" he whispered, still half asleep. _

"_I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed?" I asked pouting. He chuckled lightly and lifted his sheets, "Sure, get in." he said._

_I crawled under the sheets and laid with my back to Marcus. He lowered his sheets and put an arm around me, "Are you comfortable?" he asked._

_I nodded and closed my eyes and I fell asleep again._

_**The next morning**_

_I sat on a chair while Marcus did my hair. I was wearing a pink dress, which Marcus had helped me put on._

_Not many people knew this, but he was very good with little kids like me._

_After he was done with my hair we went downstairs and ate breakfast. _

___**Time skip**_

_We were at the guild and I was really bored, almost everyone was on a mission. Marcus and Sky left this morning, Ash, Lia and Kacey were still not back from their mission, and many more were out as well._

_I sighed and Aunty Mira walked up to my from behind the bar and asked "What's wrong Sweetie?"_

"_Everyone's out on a mission and I'm bored." I said. The white haired woman smiled and said "Well, why don't help me. I'm gonna clean up guild's basement and I could use some help."._

_I nodded and we made our way to the basement. It was dusty and full of boxes, I walked over to one of them and pulled out a big photo album._

_I laid it on the floor and went to sit in front of it. I opened it and I found a lot of pictures, with mom and dad, with Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu and many more, but they looked younger._

_They first picture was of the entire guild standing in front of what looked like the old guild hall, as dad had described it to me. I saw almost everyone, but some people were missing._

_Mom, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Lisanna, Uncle Gajeel, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Jellal and some others were missing from the picture._

"_Hey, I didn't know it was still down here."._

_I looked behind me and found Aunty Mira looking over my shoulder at the photo album with a smile on her face. I looked back at the picture and asked "Aunty Mira, where are mommy and Aunty Lucy? And where are Uncle Gajeel and Aunty Wendy? They're not on the picture."._

_She sat on her knees next to me and said "That's because this picture was taken before they joined the guild, only a few days before your Aunt Lucy joined the guild actually."_

_I thought about it for a minute and asked "So back then Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu didn't know each other?"._

_Aunty Mira shook her head and flipped the page, showing a picture of the rowdy guild in one of its usual fights. _

_The fight was in the background though, in the center of the picture was a young blond haired female with one hand on her hips and the other being help up with the back of the hand facing forward, showing a pink mark on the hand. She had a smile on her face and gave the camera a wink._

_I immediately recognized Aunty Lucy as the blond haired female._

"_That was the day Lucy joined the guild, and that same day was when I knew that she and Natsu were meant for each other. They were one of my best creations." Aunty Mira said with a smile on her face._

"_I heard stories of Aunty Lucy and Uncle Natsu, but they never said anything about you putting them together." I said, a little afraid I'd upset her. _

_Instead she giggled and said "Unlike many believe, matchmaking is not all about making schemes to hook two people up. It's also about making those people realize what they are feeling, and getting them to learn to deal with those emotions."._

_I smiled, I liked talking to Aunty Mira because she didn't use a baby voice when we talked, she talked to me normally._

_I flipped the page again and Mira kept telling me stories about the guild in the old days._

_Eventually we came to the last picture, and wedding picture. In the picture you could see Aunty Lucy in a beautiful wedding gown and a drape, and across from her was Uncle Natsu looking very handsome in the tux he was wearing._

_Their expressions is what really made the picture so magical, the look of love was something that till this very day was still something they shared often, but the love that radiated from their faces was more than I had ever seen._

_I heard sniffling behind me and when I turned around I could she Aunty Mira wide a tear away._

_She sighed and closed the book, "Well my job is done, they're all happily married." She said._

_She looked happy yet at the same time she looked a little sad._

"_You know, I've always been waiting for the one person I could leave the title of "The Guild's Matchmaker" to. Someone I to take over for me, but I starting to lose hope that that will ever happen." She said with another sigh._

_I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why can't you just do it?". She chuckled and said "Not many people know this, but the title of "The Guild's Matchmaker" is an official title inside the guild. It's tradition that with every generation a new Matchmaker is chosen. _

_I was chosen by Martha, who died not long after my training was finished at the age of 15. The new generation is here and I have to pass on my position to someone else soon, but I haven't found the right person yet."._

_I thought about it for a minute, but then a smile spread on my face and I said "Why can't do it?"._

"_Huh?" she asked confused. My smile grew wider and I said "I'll be the new matchmaker!"._

_Aunty Mira raised an eyebrow and said "Eva, you're a little too young to know what love is."._

_I didn't need to think before saying "It's when you feel so attracted to people that you would give your live for them. You can't live without them and when they leave it hurts, a lot. They are the most beautiful thing you see. They make you feel save and strong yet scared and vulnerable. Your heart starts to beat faster and your stomach feels weird."._

_Aunty Mira stared at me with shock written all over her face and for 5 whole minutes she did not move, did not speak, didn't even blink._

_When she recovered from her state of shock she asked "Where did you learn all of this?"._

_I smiled and said "From observing Marcus and Lia. And Kacey and Tyler, and Sky and Aiden, and Ash and Emma. Oh, and Ace! It's a little sad that it's one-sided though."._

_Again Aunty Mira fell completely silent, but then she smiled and said "I'm going to train you to become the best matchmaker in the history of matchmaking!"._

_I stood up and cheered, while in my mind I was already planning out ways to get Marcus and Lia together._

_I sat back down and we started to talk about the crushes of everyone in the guild._

"_I didn't know Ace had a crush on someone. Who?" Aunty Mira asked. _

"_Millie, but it's one-sided though." I said with a sigh. Then an idea came into my head._

"_Aunty Mira, can people be in love before they actually fall in love?" I asked._

_She gave me a weird look and said "I… I don't think so.". She obviously didn't understand the question so I said "What I mean is, can someone have feelings for someone, but not immediately be in love? Like, they have this connection, but for one of them it's just not love _yet_."._

_She smiled and said "Oh, that's what you mean. Well, that can be. Some people need time to fall in love, but they'll get there."._

_I smiled and asked "So do you think that that's the case with Millie? She and Ace just have this connection, and I can see that there is _some_ feelings form her side."._

_Aunty Mira thought about it for a second and said "I think she just needs time."._

_We continued to talk some more before heading back upstairs, the still uncleaned mess in the basement long forgotten._

….

**And that was it guys. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review. Also, I'm just gonna be throwing in chapters like these randomly, so next chapter will be back to the story.**


	8. Poll! Please read!

**Hey everyone! I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow and I'm so excited! I'm sorry I didn't get to post another chapter like I promised, but I couldn't stop thinking about another story I'm working on. It's actually a sequel to this story!**

**Anyways, I wanna ask you guys something. I really like giving my readers some type of a voice in my fan fictions, so I want you guys to tell me what you think. I had this idea to send a few other future faeries to the past, I like the idea but I want to know what you think. In the previous chapter there was a list, which ones should be send to the past? I'll make a poll which you can find on my account. **

**If you guys would please tell me who you want to send to the past by using the poll that would me great. I'm going to be gone until Friday and when I get back I'll start working on the next chapter, so you have until then to submit your vote. Bye everyone!**

**Lots of love,  
Dani-chan**


	9. Vote please Pretty pretty please!

**Hey guys, I know you guys will surely want to kill me for posting yet another Authors Note, But I just want to tell you I still need more votes. So please! It's just a bunch of clicks, so please! If voting on the poll is to hard you can also just tell me in a review. **

**Which future fairies would you like to send to the past?**

**Lana and Liam (Nalu): In the lead with 4 votes**

**Sky (Gruvia): 2**

**Eva (Gruvia): 1**

**Aiden (Gale): 1**

**Kyo (Gale): 1**

**Liz (Jerza): 1**

**Marcus (Gruvia): 0**

**Emma (Jerza): 0**

**Tyler (Jerza): 0**

**Millie (Jerza): 0**

**Ace (Gale): 0**


	10. To the rescue

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Back in time. The poll is closed and these are the scores:**

**Lana and Liam: 5**

**Emma: 4**

**Sky: 3 (4 with my vote)**

**Liz: 3**

**Aiden: 3**

**Kyo: 3**

**Tyler: 2**

**Eva: 1 (I'm a little sad she scored so low)**

**Millie: 1**

**Ace: 1**

**Marcus: 0 (Seriously? Not one vote?)**

**So the winners are *drum ruffle* Lana, Liam, Emma and Sky!**

**I really wanted Sky to win this because she is one of my favorites, along with Eva, Aiden, Marcus and the three Dragneels.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

…**.**

**Sky's POV  
**Team Flamekey hasn't returned from their mission yet and we're all really worried. They're very strong and we know that they can take care of themselves, but this was a one day mission, and they've been gone for 5 days!

It isn't helping that Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gajeel or Wendy-nee can trace them. Their scent just disappeared.

Right now I was looking at Uncle Natsu as he was pacing back and forth while Aunt Lucy tried to calm him. I felt bad for him; when you're kids just disappear of the face of Earthland it must feel awful.  
Even my dad felt sorry for him, and that said something.

When I looked through the guild I noticed that everyone was a little gloomy. Mira wasn't smiling as much as normal, Cana wasn't drinking, the exceeds and the younger children were moping around and no one was fighting.

I looked at the oldest Fernandes siblings and when I saw the emptiness in their eyes I felt even worse. It was so sad.

Emma was in love with Ash and Tyler had a thing for Kacey.

I spotted Lana and Liam and saw Lana crying while Liam was trying to comfort her. They were obviously worried and sad.

I sighed. "You better come back soon, 'cause I don't think the guild can take much more of this." I whispered.

I felt a tug at my leg and looked down to see Eva standing next to me with teary eyes. I kneeled down and hugged her, I could feel her tears fall down on my shoulder.

"No one is smiling" she said in a weak voice, one she rarely used. I wiped away her tears and said "Everything will be ok. You wanna go get some cotton candy?".

She shook her head and walked away. Ok, this is serious. Eva never says no to cotton candy!

I walked over to mom and dad who were talking with Uncle Natsu, Uncle Jellal, Aunt Erza and Aunt Lucy and bluntly said "We need to go look for them.".

They ended their conversation and looked at me. "Finally! Look ice stripper, even your daughter agrees with me." Uncle Natsu said. They all shook their heads and Aunt Lucy said "Natsu, you can' even trace them.".

He thought for a while and asked "Can they be in The Realm?". **(A/N: This will be explained in a sequel I'm planning to do.)**

Aunt Lucy shook her head and said "I've already contacted Kisura. They're not there.". Uncle Natsu's shoulders dropped and he looked disappointed.

It was quiet for a moment until Aunt Lucy smiled and said "I think I know something. We could contact Niri.".

They all smiled and Uncle Natsu said "Of course! Niri knows everything!".

Aunt Lucy closes her eyes and half a minute later a bright light appeared, when the bright light had faded away I saw a young woman with light blue hair and white eyes.

"Niri, do you know where Ash, Lia and Kacey are?" Aunt Lucy asked the strange woman.

She in front of her with half lidded eyes and nodded. We all silently cheered a little and Uncle Natsu asked "Where?!".

Niri help out her hand and suddenly some type of hologram appeared. It showed the guildhall, but it looked different.

When you looked closer you could see that all of the guild members looked different as well, they looked somewhat… younger.

It zoomed in on one of the tables and I could see my mom and dad, Aunt Erza, Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy. But they all looked like they were our age.

Then I saw them. Ash, Lia and Kacey were sitting at the same table.

I looked back at my parents and I saw the shock on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they all yelled. Aunt Lucy looked at Niri and asked "When did you find out about this?!".

"The moment they arrived." Niri said in a monotone voice. They looked at her in shock and confusion and slight anger and Aunt Lucy yelled "Why didn't you tell me?".

The light blue haired woman shrugged slightly and said "You didn't ask me.".

Facepalm.

Aunt Lucy groaned and said "Great. This is just great.", she sighed. "How are we going to get them back?" she asked Niri.

Niri was silent for a moment.

.

.

.

"I don't know.".

.

.

.

"WHAT?!".

I was slightly thrown back by what she said. Niri, being the "Lady of Knowledge", knew everything.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're supposed to know everything?!" Aunt Lucy yelled.

Niri wasn't affected by her yelling and just blankly stared in front of her and said "The amount of knowledge I can carry around with me is limited. I can carry a lot with me, but all the knowledge in the world is too much, even for me. I keep all of the knowledge I don't keep with me in my library.".

After progressing what she had said I asked "But what about the things that happen at the very second, you always immediately know about them.".

"I always keep some free space in case I need, and information like that takes up an extremely small space." She said.

Uncle Natsu stepped up and said "The way to get them back should be in your library them, right?".

Niri nodded and said "Yes, but I will not be able to find it quickly. My library contains all the knowledge of Earthland, Edolas, The Realm and more, it might take months, if not years to find it. I have probably stacked it in the back because it had not been relevant for over 3000 years.".

Everyone's shoulders dropped, as well as mine. Just as I was about to lose hope I smiled and asked "Niri, you do know _how_ they got there, right?".

She nodded and I proceeded "Then you must know where we should look.".

"Sky." My Dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and said "We could at least go look.".

Mom and Dad shared a worried look and before sighting and saying "Alright, but take someone with you.".

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Like I'm a child.". I looked at Emma and figured she would probably be a good choice.

I walked over to her and explained the situation. She agreed to come with me and she went to tell her parents while I went back to tell mine.

"I asked Emma to come along, now all we need to know is where to go and pack and we'll be all ready go." I told them.

Niri stepped forward and put her hand in front of my face. A bright light erupted from her hand and suddenly I knew the entire forest where they got lost from the back of my hand.

"I have shared with you my knowledge." She said.

I smiled and left.

….

I was in my room packing. I didn't need a lot, but weapons, magic items and a pair of extra always came in handy.

I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw Lana and Liam standing in the doorway smiling up at me.

I smiled back at them and motioned for them to come in.

The sat down on my bad and Liam said "Are you going to save Ash, Lia and Kacey.".

I had to resist saying 'Of course!', knowing I couldn't be sure of what I'd find once I got there.

I sighed and said "I don't know, but I promise you I will try my very best.".

Their smiles faded a little and for a minute they said nothing while I just kept packing.

"Can we come with you?" Lana suddenly asked. I shook my head and said "No, it's too dangerous.".

They pouted, but I didn't give in. They looked down and said "Alright. Good luck.", and they left the room.

I swear, every time they talk in sync I almost wanna laugh.

I finished my packing and left to Emma's house, once I got there she was waiting with her bag and after reassuring her parents we would be fine we left for the train station.

…..

As we walked through the forest I suddenly felt my bag become a whole lot heavier. When I looked inside I found Lana and Liam, only were they a lot smaller and they were slowly growing.

"EH!"

I grabbed the still growing twins and lifted them out of the bag, I put them down on the floor. I glared at them until they were fully grown again.

Once they were they just smiled at us sheepishly, cowering under our glare.

"What were you two doing in my bag?" I asked them in a threatening tone. They flinched at the danger in my voice and said "We shrunk ourselves and crawled in your bag when you weren't looking.".

I didn't really feel like being angry right now so I just sighed and rubbed my temple. Emma said "Just stay close to us. I'll let your parents deal with you once we get home.".

They nodded and followed close behind us, after an hour of walking they Liam started to complain.

"My feet hurt. And I'm tired. And I'm hungry. And I'm-".

"WE GET IT!" the three of us yelled. Lana crossed her arms across her chest and said "I cannot believe I'm actually related to such crybaby, much less that he's my twin brother.".

Liam pouted and said "Lana! You meanie!". Emma and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.

We continued walking towards whatever direction Niri's send me, and after half an hour we reached a cave that looked really similar.

We stood in front of the cave for a little while before walking in, and when we did we were met with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Wow, so pretty." Lana said in awe.

We walked towards the waterfall and looked into the water. Apart from the fact that the water was going up instead of down, was the water itself also very interesting.

The water was glowing.

It wasn't glowing a lot, but it was clearly glowing.

We stepped closer to the edge we didn't notice a sudden appearance behind us, and before we knew it we felt ourselves being pushed into the mysterious water.

My heart nearly stopped and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I didn't know why I felt so scared, I had been in more dangerous situation before. I don't know what came over me, but I knew that this was not good.

And then, we hit the cold water. I looked up and the last thing I could see was a figure standing at the edge, then everything went black.

.

.

.

"Sky?!".

Am I dead?


End file.
